Prehistoric Park: Back From Extinction Episode 7
by dinolover4242
Summary: The seventh and final episode of my own version of Prehistoric Park season 2. I hope you like it.


There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wild life adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time, Nigel is going back to100 million years ago in Early Cretaceous Argentina to save some of the biggest prey and predators on earth. The park will also be open to the public, allowing guests of all ages to come and see species in life. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.

Prehistoric Park has been a home to many prehistoric species ever since the park itself was born. It contains many species from prehistory, from arthropods from the Carboniferous to the largest residents of the park, the sauropods.

But now, Nigel is focussing on hunting the largest creatures that ever lived, both the biggest prey of all time and the biggest predators of all time.

Nigel says "Look at this here." as he shows the cameraman the tailbone of a very large sauropod. "It belonged to the biggest animal that ever roamed the earth. It was a type of sauropod that was closely related to our current titanosaurs, the Borealosaurus of China, but was much bigger, it's called Argentinosaurus, which stood more than 90 feet long and more than 30 tons." Nigel says as he puts away the Argentinosaurus tailbone.

"Now this big teeth here" as Nigel says, holding a sharp fossil tooth of a giant carnivorous dinosaur "belonged to the biggest predator of all time, Giganotosaurus, which means *giant southern reptile, and I don't think we're gonna need to explain why." said Nigel.

Nigel will head to Argentina during the Early Cretaceous, which was different to today, with many of the land being warmer and humid than today, it housed many of the giants that ruled South America. This will be the biggest ever adventure Nigel will have so far.

As Nigel prepares to go to Argentina 100 million years ago, Bob then reminds Nigel "Nigel, looks like the park is going to be open to the public." Nigel then says "What? Seriously?" Nigel says excitedly. "Yes. The director of zoos and aquariums manager have said this park should be opened so the people could have a chance to see the animals alive and up close." Bob answered. Nigel then says "This is very exciting. Ok, Bob, I'll see you later, I got some more animals to save."

As Nigel goes through the portal, he finds Argentina during the Early Cretaceous look different to today's Argentina, being more humid and grass has yet to evolved. Nigel then encountered the first dinosaurs in this trip, which resembled Iguanodons, but there were no Iguanodons in South America, but they were very closely related to Iguanodons and were similar to Iguanodons.

Nigel says "This is Macrogryphosaurus, which is part of the successful group of dinosaurs known as Iguanodonts, which contains every species that have lived in every single continent during their reign." As the Macrogryphosauruses got close to his jeep, Nigel excitedly yelled "Hey! What are you doing here?!" The Macrogryphosauruses suddenly senses danger near them, it wasn't Nigel, something bigger temporarily spooked them off the area. "What's frightened the Iguanodonts?" Nigel questioned as he finds an enormous bipedal reptilian carnivore wandering into an area. "Let's get out of here!" Nigel yelled as Nigel and his team got out of this area.

Meanwhile back at the park, The Ancylotheriums, Chalicotheriums, Diprotodons, Ornithomimuses, Incisivosauruses, and sauropods are eating so much plants that the park's employees have found a solution to the plant food shortage for the free-roaming herbivores. "I think I have found a solution to the possible food shortage for the free-roaming herbivores, we've built a laboratory so we will use genetic engineering to recreate food that our free-roaming prehistoric animals had fed on when they lived in their native timelines, we're gonna alter the plants DNA so the plants will breed very quickly and grow quickly, and even tolerate the heat and cold, so that the free-roaming herbivores will have no such food shortage in the future." The park's newest scientist, Gregory Johnston, said.

While the employees are modifying the prehistoric plants for the park's free-roaming herbivores, back at Argentina during the Early Cretaceous, Nigel and his crew members have escaped from the carnivore that chased them. "Thank goodness, we've almost got eaten by whatever that creature was." Nigel said, as he examined what the creature is while standing far away enough so the creature won't attack again.

Nigel then said "I can't believe it, it must be a Giganotosaurus, that's what we're looking for. Look at the size of that carnivore. It must be around 50 feet and weighs two tons more than T-Rex. It has these massive three-fingered claws to grip onto their prey. These banana-sized teeth are used to slice off flesh of its prey. It was very closely related to the Jurassic's Allosaurus, and, therefore, is also a member of the theropod family, the carnosaurs, which once ruled the entire globe during the Jurassic, but are now only left here in Argentina, as well as Africa, where it's relative, the Carcharodontosaurus, lives in. This creature is a good addition to the park." Nigel says as he gets ready to rescue this deadly killer with his time portal.

After the portal is set up, Nigel lures the Giganotosaurus with cattle meat, which gets the Giganotosaurus's attention. "Let's move, now!" Nigel yelled as he lures the giant carnivorous dinosaur into the portal.

Nigel has now successfully saved the Giganotosaurus from extinction. Later, the male Giganotosaurus is secured in his paddock, being fed with cattle meat by the employees. Apparently, he isn't showing as much aggression as the park's current T-Rex . "Are you alright, Nigel? I don't believe it!" Bob yelled after he saw a Giganotosaurus in his paddock. "Don't worry, Bob, he isn't being aggressive right now. He is a Giganotosaurus, which is much bigger than T-Rexes, including ours." Nigel said as Bob questioned "Why isn't he so aggressive like our T-Rexes?"

"I don't know. Maybe their prey items were not as aggressive as what T-Rexes preyed on. That might explain why this Giganotosaurus here isn't interested in attacking us." Nigel answered, as they decided to name him Garry.

Nigel walked through the park and found out that parts of the park is being overrun by plants he never seen before in Prehistoric Park. "What now? Who did this?" Nigel questioned in confusion as one of the park's scientists, Gregory Johnston, says "It's alright, we are helping the free-roaming animals by giving them plants they had fed, but we had to use genetic engineering to make these plants breed and grow faster so the food shortage for these free-roaming herbivores will be unlikely."

Nigel says "Oh, you should have told me this." with some laughter. "Sorry for not telling you this." Gregory Johnston replied as Nigel says "That's alright, just try to remind me."

Nigel heads back to Early Cretaceous Argentina to save some more animals of that place during that time. This time, he is looking for the biggest prey animals that ever lived. He then hears a distress call from one of the Macrogryphosaurus. "What was that?!" Nigel yelled as he headed to what was attacking the Macrogryphosaurus.

Nigel founds that the Macrogryphosaurus had been bitten on the left leg by one of the wild Giganotosaurus. As it collapses and lies down, Nigel says "Looks like that this Macrogryphosaurus had been injured in a fight by a Giganotosaurus trying to hunt it, look at that wound, but the good thing is that dinosaurs can survive from that kind of injury that could kill a mammal, and hopefully, she's gonna be Ok." As Nigel ordered the team to try to rescue the female Macrogryphosaurus and carry it through the large truck they brought for injured large animals, Nigel continues to travel to search for Argentinosaurus.

Back at the park, the human visitors are waiting for the park to be open to the public. Suzan says "We've got to open this park as fast as we can, otherwise we'll have lots of sad and impatient guests." While this is happening, the vets have brought the injured Macrogryphosaurus that Nigel's crew had rescued so they could heal the animal. "The good news is that this injury wouldn't kill dinosaurs like this, but we have to heal it before it could be released to the park as a free-roaming animal, nobody wants to see an injured animal walking around." one of the park's vets says.

Back in Early Cretaceous Argentina, Nigel has finally found the herd of both dinosaur species, not just Macrogryphosaurus, but also the one he was looking for, Argentinosaurus! "There they are! That's what we're looking for, Argentinosaurus. They are so massive they could be around 90 to 110 feet long and weigh about 92 tons, that's about as heavy as 40 adult African elephants. Fortunately, these are herbivores, feeding only on broadleaf trees and conifers."

Before Nigel could get any closer to the herd of Argentinosaurus and Macrogryphosaurus, the packs of Giganotosaurus have arrived, waiting to hunt one of the younger Argentinosaurus. Nigel says "Oh my. The Giganotosaurus are hunting together to hunt something as big as the Argentinosaurus." As one of the young Argentinosaurus gets killed by the pack of Giganotosaurus, Nigel has to find a way to rescue the entire herd of Macrogryphosaurus and Argentinosaurus.

Nigel has now set up a portal big enough to fit the entire herd of dinosaurs. Nigel says "Come on! We gotta move! Move!" as he and his crew entered the portal. The Argentinosaurus and Macrogryphosaurus herds have traveled through the portal with the portal closing behind them, leaving the Giganotosaurus pack behind. Mission successful.

Nigel has finally saved the herds of Argentinosaurus and Macrogryphosaurus from extinction, along with Garry the Giganotosaurus. Later, the park is now open to business, making the excited guest wander through the park looking at different prehistoric species. Garry, the park's only Giganotosaurus is beginning to love his new swampy home. The Argentinosauruses and Macrogryphosauruses are now allowed to roam freely along with all free-roaming animals. And, of course, the new genetically engineered plants that the park's scientists have made are flourishing and are providing the free-roaming animals unlimited food source and the animals seem to love the food.

Nigel is now very happy about the park's current status, he is happy about the current species he brought back, that's until Nigel's next adventure.


End file.
